percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Real Truth: Chapter 6
Chapter 6 "So a map?" Siren asked. Zenon stared at the roll of paper in his hand. Hecate had given him a means to locate the other Grimms. However, this did not include a instruction manual for it's use. "That's what she said." Zenon replied. Siren giggled. "Really?" "What?" "Nevermind." Siren smiled, laughing at her personal joke. Siren bounded in front. Her blonde ponytail bounced up and down as she walked forward. Her body posture was relaxed and she seemed...happy. For the first time since Zenon met her, she looked like a young girl. Bubbly and happy, instead of the hardened warrior he had come to know. "Hey you comin'?" Siren asked, looking back at Zenon. "Yeah sure." Zenon spread open the map and took another look at it. Once again, it was still only a blank piece of paper. The edges were torn and the paper was yellow from age. You would think that a magical goddess would have better tools than just crumpled pieces of paper. Zenon sighed once more before storing the map in his bag and continued with his journey. For some strange reason, Zenon felt at peace. Somehow, being amongst the dark and damp caves of the underworld made Zenon feel at peace. Maybe it was because Hecate was a goddess that belonged in the underworld. River Styx was still polluted as ever. Zenon sighed at the mortals ability to easily let go of their dreams. Easily influenced by hardship and other people's words as well as actions. They should learn that they should get stronger instead of crumbling apart when faced with trouble. Zenon should know, he had to do the exact same. While he was deep in thought, Zenon realised he had lost track of Siren. Zenon started to a jog, he was worried for Siren in this ghoul-infested cave. The underworld was a dangerous. Siren was a trained warrior, but ghouls were totally different from mortals. They were unafraid of death, never surrendering. They were also filled with hatred from their previous lives. Nearly immortal warriors with no fear of death and also with a grduge? Not a good idea. If Hades or his children kept them in line, they were good foot-soldiers. On their own? They can be worse than monsters. Zenon was in a run now. There was only one way Siren could've gone. She would be along the banks of River Styx, that he knew. Siren couldn't open the doorway they came in because she was not musically competent. Zenon was cursing her now with every step. Why did she have to go forward on her own? In her defence, Zenon should've paid more attention, but still. Zenon found her finally. He sighed in relief. Siren was sitting down, hugging her knees. Her skin was more pale than usual, like she had seen a ghost. "Hey. You okay?" Zenon asked. Siren nodded weakly. "Hey Z?" "Yeah?" "Do you every feel like everything that you've done before comes back to you? Like all the bad things you've done becomes sentinent, demons that just want to devour you?" Siren asked, still hugging her knees and burying her head in her arms. Zenon stared into River Styx. "Yeah. Everyday." He remembered his father. How it was his fault. He had paid the price for it. That memory constantly stung at the back of his head, like a hot iron being stabbed through his flesh. Siren kept quiet, still hugging her knees. Zenon start to wonder what he should do. For a while, he let her sit there. Zenon knew that sometimes being alone was sometimes best. Siren didn't move from the spot. She stayed in the same position. Sometimes she would talk to herself, reciting the same words over again over again. "No...I'm sorry...Please.. Don't do it." Siren recited over and over. Rocking herself back and forth. Her blue eyes were now vacant, not the emotionless mask she put on before. This time, she wasn't trying to hide her feelings. There was nobody home at this point, her body was here but her mind was eslewhere. Trapped in her memories, amongst the shadows of the past. The voice of the ghouls drew ever closer and Zenon decided it was time to move. "Siren? Siren, hey." Zenon placed a hand on Siren's shoulder. When she was unresponsive, Zenon shook her. "Hey come on. We gotta move." Siren turned to Zenon. In her eyes, he saw an emotion that he never would think she would ever see Siren show. Pure raw fear. Siren screamed. "No!" Siren raised her hand and brought it across Zenon's face. Zenon recoiled. He had to give Siren credit, she gave a good slap. Siren backed away. She had drawn a dagger pointing it at Zenon in a hopeless gesture of trying to keep him away. "Go away. Go away!" Siren exclaimed. Zenon raised his hands in front of him. "Siren. It's me. Zenon." Zenon slowly advanced, the same way one would approach an injuried animal. "I'm not gonna hurt you." Siren kept backing away till she hit a wall. Zenon kept his advance, he got on to one knee. Stopping right in front Siren. Siren slashed Zenon's arm. Zenon didn't feel any pain though, that was the price for his earlier sins. Zenon continued with his advance. Zenon pushed Siren's armed hand down. Pushing the dagger away. With his other hand, he touched Siren's face. "I won't hurt you. We're a team now. I won't hurt you." Siren stared at Zenon for a moment, as if trying to remember his face. The realisation crosses her face. "Zenon...." Siren embraced him fiercely, sobbing into his shirt. At first Zenon's body was stiff, he didn't know what to do. In the end, he embraces her back. At first awkwardly then he pulled her closer, knowing that it helps to feel a warm body amongst the atmosphere of the cave. After a while, Siren stopped sobbing and merely hugged Zenon. He began rubbing her back, murmuring, "It's okay. It's okay." For a moment, they stayed in an embrace. Siren simply refusing to let go. "Thank Z." Siren said pulling him closer. "Your welcome." Zenon replied as she finally let him go. Zenon stared into her blue eyes. Once again, that emotionless mask was back. The walls were back up to protect herself. However, he now knew there was a hidden terror inside her. It was obvious that it was this place that placed the terror in control. Now he knew what he needed to do. He needed to get her out of here now. "Come on. Let's get out of here." Zenon said. Siren simply nodded. Zenon pulled her up and both of them started to move towards the opening they came in. "Going so soon?" A voice said. Zenon froze. The time needed to console Siren had allowed the ghouls to catch up. He swore and pulled out his staff of Darkness, the obvious weapons against the ghouls. The ghouls soon became visible. Their hollow eyes present in their skeletal faces. Their uniforms changed into more military outfits, redcoats. All of them wielded muskets. Siren screamed again. The nightmare reawakened. "Oh. What'd you know?" One of the Ghouls said. "It's you Beulah." It took a moment to realise that the Ghoul was refering to Siren. "You're from the American Revolution." Zenon said. "That was long ago. I think you have you're people mixed up." One Ghoul turned his hollow eyes to Zenon. It was unnerving to stare at non-existing eyes, but Zenon didn't falther. "You're with Beulah. Another one of her lackeys huh?" The Ghould spoke with a thick British accent. His red uniform made it obvious that he was a soldier for the British in the past war. "You mean Siren? Yeah, I know her. She's-" Zenon paused. What was Siren to him? A friend? He barely knew her. She was merely a person he was forced to ally himself with because fighting alone was impossible. "What's wrong? At a loss for words lad?" Another Ghoul said. "Don't blame ya. The old gal is a tricky one. Claims to be helping us and what do ya know? Betrays us for the bloody bluecoats." "You better start running son. She'll do the exact same thing to you." The third Ghoul spoke. "Leave her here. We'll take care of her. She's just trouble. We'll put her out of her misery for you." "She's nothing to you. You leave her to us, we let you go. Stay, we kill you. Simpyle as that." The fourth Ghoul said. Zenon contemplates. He didn't like the idea of fighting 4 ghouls. Then he turned to Siren, once again she was turtled up. Fear lit up like an alarm in her eyes, pleading Zenon not to leave her. "Don't worry lad. We'll take good care of her." The ghoul said as he floated towards Siren. But he was stopped by Zenon and his staff of Darkness. "No." Zenon spoke. "You're not touching her." Zenon flung his staff forward, sending the ghoul into Styx. "Benjamin!" The Ghoul with the thick accent exclaimed. He looked at Zenon with his empty eyes. No doubt if he still had them, they would be burning with fury at the loss of his comrade. "Get the Git!" One of them exclaimed. Zenon pulled out his Earth staff and raised the ground in front of him, becoming a wall. However being Ghouls, they just phase through it. Zenon released blasts of darkness from his staff, keeping the Ghouls away. At this point of time, Zenon didn't think or try to come up with a strategy. Only one thought rang in his head. They are not going to harm her. '' Zenon then stabbed his Darkness Staff into the ground. Then he used a spell he vowed never to use again. The spell that was responsible for the death of his father. "''I summon the immortal warrior of the underworld." Zenon started the incantation. "Serve your master and rise from the dead! Alcarier!" The ground around him shook as the finished the incantation. Around him bones came out of the ground, all slowly forming a skeletal being. The being stood tall, easily towering above all of them. A sword made of bones was his weapon, sharp and deadly. The Ghouls were however unfazed as they lacked the fear of death. Already being dead. "Alcarier! Strike!" Zenon commanded. The skeletal being charged forward, swinging his sword at the Ghouls. Being a creature from the underworld, his weapon could harm the Ghouls as they cried in pain. "That's enough Alcarier." Zenon commanded. "Return to where you came." Alcarier however, decided otherwise and started charging at Zenon and Siren. Zenon, quickly realising that Alcarier was out of control, pulled out his staff. He swung the staff at the direction of Styx, Alcarier going with it. The skeletal being was dissolved in the waters of Styx as Zenon sighed in relief. He collapses to his knees. Summoning Alcarier drained him too much. Zenon composed himself though and straight away raced towards Siren. Siren was still turtled up but unharmed. "You okay?" "Yeah." Siren replied, looking at Zenon. The emotionless mask was back, eyes free of emotion. At least he knew she was trying to keep herself together. "Come on. Let's get out now." Zenon repeated his earlier statement. "Yeah." Siren said and stood up. Once again, they stared at each other. Both trying to look past the walls the other had put up to see the person behind them. Siren's eyes lit up in alarm however at something behind Zenon. Instinctively, Siren flung a dagger straight the creature behind him. A death cry was heard as the Ghoul, who was hit by the dagger, was absorbed by the metal. Zenon picked up the dagger and tossed it back to Siren. "Stygian Iron huh?" "You need a variety of weapons to fight effectively Zenon." Siren stated simply. Obviously she was regaining her old posture which was welcome to Zenon. Seeing Siren as a helpless girl was scary to Zenon and he hoped he never had to again. "Let's go." Zenon said. "Yeah." Siren replied as both of them walked towards the opening they came in. Real Truth Category:The Grimms Category:Chapter Page Category:Real Truth